


You Wont Forget Me Now

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou





	You Wont Forget Me Now

Olympus Coliseum, 12:05 A.M

 

Sephiroth sat quietly on his bed, which sat to the far right in his closed-in quarters below the stadium, sharping Masamune. The room was dark by most standards with nothing but a simple dim candle burning on a small desk beside the bed, the soft light flickered along the plain white walls. Someone like Sephiroth didn't spend time thinking about such things as decor, he had no need for such frivolous things. He was a trained killer, his sword was the only thing that he truly needed in this world. Nearly all of his time was either spent in his room, or out in the Colosseum, doing the only thing that gave any meaning to anything, battle.

He was unsure of how he'd arrived in this place, but he knew that it wasn't where he belonged, or rather, he felt as though he had no purpose here. Had he had a purpose before? Something burned inside of him, told him that he did have a purpose, and it stayed at the back of his mind constantly. No matter how hard he tired to remember, nothing came back to him. However, it just felt right to be on the battle field, it was the only thing that he knew.

He'd already dressed down for the night, stripped of his armor and outer garments. He was left in a simple pair of cotton bottoms, his chest bare and his long silver hair was loose around his shoulders and down his back. The door to his room was left open as usual, he liked the cool breeze that flowed down the drafty hallway. He worried little about anyone walking in, or even trying to attack him in his sleep, he slept with Masamune right beside his bed, anyone who dared lay a finger on him would be cut in half before even so much as a hair on his head was moved out of place.

 

Suddenly Sephiroth felt a change in the breeze, something that no normal human would of even noticed, but it alerted the silver-haired man that he was not alone. Someone was outside. The only question was, who? In a flash he was on his feet, Masamune in his right hand at his side. His chest rose and fell with his slow careful breaths, his blue eyes narrowed on the doorway. He didn't make a sound, ready to attack if the need arose.

Aerith had managed to get herself more than just a little lost. Was this the right way? She wasn't sure, all of the hallways seemed exactly the same, and she had no idea how long she'd been walking in circles. Cloud had warned her not to go off wandering around on her own, but did she listen? Nope, of course she didn't, when had she ever done exactly as she was told? At least she wasn't out getting herself in trouble, at least. She was just lost, that wasn't anywhere near as bad. Though, she had to admit that this place was kind of on the creepy side, and that trouble could very well be waiting for her around the corner. Her lithe frame was shuddering from the cool air around her and goosebumps formed on her arms, she really wished that she'd put on a coat earlier, but it was a little bit late to be thinking that now.

However, she could see a light of hope, literally, she saw the faint light coming from one of the rooms at the other end of the hall. Was someone still awake? She thought to herself that perhaps whoever it was could show her the way out, or at least let her borrow some warmer clothes. It couldn't hurt to ask, right? That's what she thought, anyway. She walked quickly to the open door way, standing just out of sight for a moment, wondering if she should knock or something first, to be polite, but... the door was open...

"H-hello...?" She turned the corner, gasping and taking a step back when she noticed the tall figure standing in the room, obviously having noticed that she'd already been standing there. She cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Um...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I'm uh...kind of lost, do you think you could help me?" Her breath caught in the back of her throat as her eyes fixated on the man. She felt silly for barging in, and she felt even more silly for staring at him, though she couldn't seem to help herself. There was something about him, he seemed somehow familiar, but she really didn't know who he was. She felt as though his stare was going right through her body, making her skin burn despite the cold. He had a dangerous aura, and part of her wanted nothing more than to run away, and yet she couldn't, another part of her felt oddly attracted to the man.

Sephiroth said nothing in return, however he did loosen his grip on his sword, this girl was of no threat to him. But...who was she...and why did it seem like they had met before? She was attractive, to say the least, but looking at her made him feel a slight sting of anger, and he didn't know where it was coming from. Sure, it was pretty annoying to have someone show up in his room at such an hour, but this really felt like something different.

Sephiroth's lack of response only made Aerith feel even more nervous. "I'm Aerith, what's your name? I'm really glad I found someone still up at this hour! I was really worried that I'd never find my way, I was starting to think that I was going to have to sleep on the concrete!" She giggled and smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little, though it didn't seem to be working as Sephiroth was still silent, and in fact seemed to be giving her a rather strange look for rambling on about God-knows-what.

Though after another long moment of silence, he finally responded coldly. "Sephiroth." He didn't really have any interest in human contact, but for some reason, he felt drawn to this girl, and the fact that the cold air made her nipples hard and poke against the fabric of her light pink button down dress. Had he ever touched a woman before? Not since he'd woken up in this place with no memories of his past, but before that? He really didn't have any idea.

"Sephiroth, huh? That's an interesting name." She stepped into the small room, taking a few cautious steps closer to the silver haired man. He still hadn't completely put away his sword, so Aerith was still wary about getting to close to him, just in case he really was dangerous. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

Slowly, Sephiroth returned Masamune to it's sheath and laid it down beside the bed. He moved past Aerith, to the door and pushed it to a close before moving to the closet and pulling out a blanket, walking back over to Aerith he wrapped it around her shoulders before going back over to his bed and laying down, looking up at the ceiling as though he were alone again.

Aerith blinked, a little confused. "Thanks, I guess you're not to big on conversation? Wow I can't believe you're not cold, I guess I'm just too weak, huh? heh. heh."

Sephiroth turned his head to look over at her. "It's pretty stupid to be walking around by yourself in the middle of the night like that." He said coldly.

She pouted at being scowled, that sounded like something Cloud would of said. She sighed and moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed. He turned to look at her again, staring for a moment or two before he sat back up, pushing his hair out of his face before he put one hand one either of the girl's hips, lifting her up and laying her down on the bed where he himself had just been laying. He looked at her face for a few seconds, taking note of her green eyes before letting his gaze work down her body, undressing her with his eyes and making her cheeks turn bright red.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" She wiggled, her face still red. She breathed hard, her heart beat starting to thump faster and faster against her chest. Now what had she gotten herself into? She was completely at his mercy, she knew right away that she was physically no match for him. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at Sephiroth, a little afraid, and yet secretly a little excited as well.

"You said you were cold, I'm afraid that I don't have any other blankets, so this will have to do." He laid over top of her, letting the weight of his body press against her small frame, though not so much as to crush her underneath him. His own body was hot, and he was already turned on, his hard organ pressing against the girl's thigh through the thin fabric of his pants, though he didn't mean for it to be as suggestive as it was, he couldn't control what went on in his body, and the large erection wasn't exactly easy to hide. She squirmed and wiggled underneath him, gasping and trying to get away, and yet at the same time she felt his erection and moaned out loud almost against her own will, the sound just sort of came out of her. His body was so warm and hard, like a God made completely of stone.

"Er, that's not what I had in mind...." She tried to make the statement a little more firm, but her mind was swimming, it was hard to say no when her body was screaming yes. What was happening to her? She didn't feel like herself, no man had ever made her feel like this before, no man had ever made her lose herself in such a manner. She could already feel the heat growing between her thighs and her panties becoming more and more moist just from the fact that Sephiroth was so close, and he wasn't even really doing anything to her yet. Hell, she didn't even know if he was even planning on doing anything to her, and yet she was already kind of hoping that he would. She blushed a deep read, thinking about how big his cock felt against her thigh.

Sephiroth's long hair brushed against her soft face. He could see the color rushing to her face, and could feel that she was already starting to warm up. He couldn't help the slight smirk that formed across his lips. He couldn't deny how very sexy she looked, wiggling and protesting so weakly, it turned him on even more. He lifted his fingers to brush them over her hair, down the side of her face and then all the way down the length of her body. Even though her clothes she felt as soft and smooth as silk. He moved his hand back up her body, groping at one of her breasts, cupping the mound in his hand and rolled it around a couple of times. The touch made Aerith moan, but Sephiroth quickly muffled that moan with his own mouth, burying their lips together in a hot and passion filled kiss, completely distracting her as he began to undo the buttons of her dress, starting at the top and working his way down then spreading the fabric and reveling the undergarments below, both bra and panties made of pink lace.

Aerith gasped, groaning into the male's mouth as she was so deeply kissed, trying not to respond but eventually she gave in, surrendering to the passion and opening her lips to the silver-haired man. Her whole body was trembling underneath him, especially as her clothes were removed, leaving her body exposed to him. He positioned himself between her legs, his mouth still locked with hers as he pressed his own cloth covered erection against the fabric of her panties, rubbing his own sex against hers. Aerith broke away from the kiss, tossing her head back into the pillow and moaning loudly, her hips involuntarily bucking into the attention. "Oh My God..." She gasped, her hips rolling and her whole body shivering as her own panties rubbed against her clit.

He kissed his way down her neck, moving both hands behind her back to unsnap her bra and tossed it onto the floor. He drew back for a moment, sitting up and looking down at her exposed breasts, so tender and soft, yet the nipples hard and pointing towards him. He cupped one in each hand squeezing and rolling them, rubbing his thumbs over the hardened nipples before he leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, rubbing his tongue against the tender flesh, causing the girl to whine and cry out and make all kinds of delicious little noises. With every sound that she made, Sephiroth felt as though he was that much closer to completely losing control. While one hand continued to play with her breasts, the other moved down between her legs. He ran his fingers across the silky lace between her legs, the fabric already dripping wet. He let his gaze meet hers, looking into her lust filled eyes for a moment before dipping his head down between her thighs.

Aerith gasped in embarrassment and tried to close her legs, but when she felt his warm mouth on her burning hot sex, she spread out completely, moaning and withing against the bed. "Hnnnn! Oh...Seph...ahh!" She cried out, gasping and wiggling as he lapped his tongue against her panties, her clit already engorged and burning hot, her whole pussy wet and wanton for more attention. The girl wrapped her fingers in Sephiroth's soft hair. "Ah! Please...stop...I'm...I'm going to cum..." She whined and Sephiroth just worked harder, licking and sucking her pussy through her panties until she screamed and her whole body convulsed and contorted in pure pleasure as an explosive orgasm rocked her body.

Sephiroth sat back, watching Aerith for a moment, pleased with his work, though it wasn't long before he remember his own aching member. With a broad grin he pulled her panties all the way off and tossed them aside. He leaned back down, plunging his tongue into the depths of her sex, tasting her for a moment before he stood back up and removed his own pants, standing before her in his full naked glory. Aerith could do nothing more than simply stare at him, completely out of breath. Sephiroth leaned over, putting his arms around her hips and lifting her up out of the bed, carrying her as though she didn't weigh anything. He ran his tongue across his lips, moving over to the wall and pressing her back against it. He repositioned himself so that he could hold her up with one arm while his free hand grasped his erection, rubbing the fat head against her soaked pussy lips, massaging her for a moment before burying himself into her to the hilt before moving both hands back onto her hips, holding onto her tightly.

Aerith screamed again, gasping and moaning as her body was invaded. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, one hand moving to remove the scrunchy from her hair, letting the brown locks flow freely between them, mixing with his silver hair as he began to pick her up and drop her down on his hard and thick cock. Unable to stop himself, he pounded her tight little hole with abandon. He grunted and panted, stroking the girl's soft ass as he fucked her against the wall. He was completely lost in pleasure, his whole body was completely overwhelmed with the sensations that were going through him.

"Uhhmm...fuck, so tight.." He was unable to control himself, and no longer cared if he was hurting her or not as he beat her pussy, her whole body slamming against the wall with the force of every thrust into her already over stimulated sex, screaming and crying up until the very moment that Sephiroth came, filling her body with his seed to the point that it leaked out, running down her thighs.

The both of them were left panting heavily. Sephiroth gently laid the girl down on the bed and crawled in next to her, pulling the covers up over the both of them, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his body before he blew out the burning candle. Tired and completely spent, they fell asleep together.


End file.
